Well Kept
by trulyurs
Summary: The necro's always take a young girl and keep her locked up in a cage on display, unlucky for them it just happen to be Kyra
1. Chapter 1

This is set after pitch black, a little different time line after that.

Well Kept

* * *

><p>The round cage sat at the end of a long hall way on the necromanger battle ship. It was custom to take a young beautiful girl and keep her there Unconverted for the masses to pity. The girl that was being kept there at the moment had been there for almost six months. She had been taken from a boarding school , she had been chosen by a priestess.<p>

Ripped from her bed, still in her large tee shirt and socks she was brought before the Lord Marshel for approval. Soon enough though she was alone, always alone, people walked by her everyday, few looked her way, she was forgotten. Her cage was lined with fine silk and she was dressed in a thin sheer dress, that was all she was given.

She was made to bath in a tub that was flush with the floor, always filled with luck warm water, gently bubbling away. Everything was made grand and with the utmost luxury. This girl though didn't care, she was utterly at a lost for what to do,the only books she was allowed were loony necro books covering day to day worship. She was to sit around and be a picture looked on by anyone. Her long black curly locks lay on the pillow next to her as she stared off in to the nothingness that lay around her.

Greys and blacks mudded her vision. The lithal body, was once strong, but little food was provided. The man whom feed the girl use to come every day, soon it slowed down to everyother day. Thats when she started hidding food. Now she was lucky if she saw the man once a week. With his dried meats and stale bread, but she need it.

The eyes of their young captive gave away her pain and suffering, the model of sacrifice.

Kyra hated every moment, she fought against thoughts of suicide, of ending this existence. Lucky for her the necromancers were about to receive a visit from a certain someone.

* * *

><p>Riddick had just laided on Heilium Prime, he had settled his beef with toomb's. Now it was time to deal with the reason he was here. The only man he had trusted betrayed him, and he was going to get an explination.<p>

More later Trulyurs xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

><p>Riddick took one look at the nice little house where Imam lived and a grin graced his lips. Getting inside the house was easier than he would have liked. The hair that was dangling around his eyes reminding him that it needed cut. Aw he couldn't wait to see Jacks face...<p>

* * *

><p>Kyra was shaken awake as the ship started to move. Everyone was rushing about, and she signed. She stretched and walked over to the small pouch of silk she made from her bedding. Inside were seven pieces of leathery beef jerky,and some nuts and dried fruit, she took only a little to eat. How many times had she felt a plants death. Twenty maybe more. This plightful thought took her to warm sky's with white stone buildings, her friends. All those she had enjoyed everyday were gone, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Letting it out, the perpetual numbness at the base of her skull returned. Soon enough these hall would be cleared and she would sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The house smelled of fine sandal wood and spice, Riddick sat in the shadows and waited. A picture sat on the wall of two girls, one no older than seven, and the other was around 17. She had long hair and bright eyes, so beautiful. A chill covered Riddicks skin, Jack wasn't suppose to be...attractive. The front door opened revealing Imam, now Riddick would get the answers he sought. He would sort all this out and enjoy some time with humanity, with Jack<p>

* * *

><p>Silence lined the hall where Kyra resided, they were like drones with there pale dead face. Every once in a while she would she one pass, one she had known before, her school nurse. All they did was mummer about the underverse and the new converts, it was disgusting Maybe they were keeping her here to torture her, show her how they will slowly pick apart the universe . Bring before her all the new recruits, cold and scared and covered in filth. Just to spit them out clean and cooled, unfeeling, absent of any needs or wants. A tune came to her lips, soft and sad. Her choir teacher had made her sing, and when she did it was known that she was good. The mournful song could never be taken away from her.<p>

"Why does the caged bird sing?" Kyra jumped at the voice, a man leaning against the pillar. She was rarely spoken to, and did know if it would be wise to respond. He approached her metal crypt, "My lowest priest has forgotten about you my dear, very unkind of him." The priest climbed the steps that circled the base of the cage and went to the door. " He is less than worthy to care for you my dear." He looked completely at home in her cell, he placed a nice sized bundle on her table that sat about a foot from the grow in the corner. " Now we must speak while everyone is distracted with conversion. I see the power of the now and the potential of tomorrow. You my dear are not going to be here much longer." He spoke so softly Kyra moved closer to hear, unafraid. "Will I die?" Her voice sounded foreign, afraid and broken. " No my dear, do you know why you were put in this cage? You were put here because you are one of the few beings that would not survive being converted. You will is just to strong, and this will not be you ending place. You may never view the underverse" He walked to the door , then turned back. " That is the best food I could find and you will be getting a new dress. Soon we will be on a new planet and the food will get better. My sister was like you, she to stayed here."

He opened the door and locked it. Just for a second Kyra thought about trying to run, but she would be stopped by her lack of energy. "Why didn't you help your sister?" Kyra whispered, and when he started to answer Kyra was suprized he heard her. "I did" Kyra approached the bundle and began to go through it contents, the food was good, almost old but go enough to eat. She believed him, so she ate with out portioning the food out, with no thought of the future. Kyra easing going to end here...

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you lost contact?" Riddick was furious. Not only had he been sold out by his old friend but now this bitch elemental wanted him to win a war for them. Like her was some sorta hero, and they didn't even think Jack had survived ...her planet had been destroyed. She had been in boarding school studying, being a good kid just like he had told her too, and these creeps came and ruined that. " Long have you been with out contact?" He asked. Imam's voice sounded like a prayer. " Almost 8 months now, you must understand I didn't know this would happpen" The man was grieving. " I thought you would protect her, keep her close by, take care if her." " This is what she wanted, Kyra was a gifted and this school offered a scholarship. She just wanted so badly to do good, she always hoped you would come back." Imam had loved Jack like a daughter, losing her had been the moving force for helping Aereon. " There is still a chance she could be alive, if she was converted she could be with them. If you were to find her, she could be helped." Aereon suggested. The sounds of solders approaching got Riddick's attention. Why was he always so lucky.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyra felt the ship get ready to land, she had over heard talk of Helion Prime. Imam use to tell her that death is a debt all humans must pay to live such a wonderful life, but what about now Imam. why would people have to pay to live such a live with no joy? Will I see you though these doors, or will you hold out? Kyra though to herself. Her fingers laced through ice cold bars of onyx, her slender arms covered in frayed sleeves. She often thought about if this is what Riddick felt like when he was locked away. Not like Riddick wouldn't have escaped months ago,he would have strong enough...He would have fought back<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry my chapters have been short from here on out I promise I will not post any thing under 2000 words ok...sorry :( I give you this Chapter as a sign of my affections.

Well Kept

* * *

><p>Kyra's eyes lingered on the large doors opposite of her cage, she sometimes thought the cold reptiles that surrounded her were more alive than her. What had it been like to sit and speak with others, to feel completely in control.<p>

The priests visit had stirred up hope,she wanted so badly to know that it she had a real chance. But what would she do if she was to see the outside of this ship...return to the empty space where she use to live. Would she scream, cry, did she really want to be freed at all. Eye lids fell shut at the thought. Strength where there is weakness, truth where there are lies. Wasn't that one of the Necros beliefs? They even had her thinking like them. She pushed her self back from the bars she had been holding onto, and rubbed her face. Sitting by her tub she thought of how it might hurt to drowned to death. Then getting up she started laughing...Kyra smiled a sick smile. She would survive this, and when she did she would tear down this ship piece by piece. Those whimsy Nercomangers would shiver at her destruction. The high feeling left as her reflection shown in the water, grunt and unhealthy. Who was she kidding, she looked pathetic.

* * *

><p>Riddick had killed many men, some weak some strong, a few monsters, and even some lady merc's; but these Necros were strong. Not that they were stronger than him, no they were stupid a fucking stupid name. One minute everything was fine , then it armageddon with flames falling from the sky. Imam almost made it,but the damn man had to go and be noble. No place in this universe for a man like Imam, no place. Riddick had heard of a meeting in the town hall, with Them.<p>

These people didn't look right in the sunlight, it rejected them. Convert or die they said. All will fall to them they said...Riddick was starting to think he might take these guys out just to satisfied the need he was having for destruction, Jack deserved to have these assholes die in her name. Kid took a little piece of his black heart, she made it so he couldn't leave her with out a tightness in his chest. No chances for any more horse play, no more hide and seek. She would have convert or died, because she wasn't an animal like him. Necro's know how to handle little girls, but would they know how to handle an animal? The mans dead body hit the floor across the room, and Riddick decided now was about time to start the party..

* * *

><p>Kyras eyes where assaulted by the brightest thing to ever grace her sights, a woman all in white floating. Chains followed behind her, and as she passed Kyra she looked up and smile, " My calculations are looking up." Kyra just looked away, nothing so calm and sincer should be allowed here. She tried to catch the eye of the priest passing by, her priest she called eyes never left the ground but his hand made had a tick, she would be seeing him. Never in a million years did Kyra think her heart would swell at the thought of a man like him, but he was her only hope, or so she thought.<p>

Not much longer had the lady in white pass than a vile woman in snake skins hurried by, "What does he look like?" she asked the priest didn't answer her question, " It is not wise to sit all day listening on the com line my dear, getting yourself all excited over nothing. He is coming in with the Lord Marshal." Kyra was rarely lucky enough to be able to eavesdrop on conversations. Necros weren't big for chit chat. Not that anything ever made sense to her, it was one big inside joke and she would never get to laugh. Three girls approached her stairs and started up, taking her by suprize they opened the door and filed inside. " I'm here to get you your new dress and these lady's here will be helping me." the thin women walked right up to Kyra and started measurements, "Hold out your arms." The other girls began cleaning her cage and putting everything in place. To be touched after so long made Kyra tense up, cold busy hands fluttered around her, indifferent to her as a human being.

This women was fast and efficient, she eyes moved in all directions as she remembered numbers. "take a bath while I take in this dress for you." Kyra looked to her bath where a new brick of soap had been put, she had no soap for at least a month. She smiled and got in the tub with her dress on, once under the water she peeling the disgusting clothing off and handed the soaking mess to on of the younger girls, ha take that she thought to her self. But it didn't seem to faze them as the did the duties and finished cleaning by scrubbing the floors and changing the bed covers. Maybe she didn't have it as bad as these girls, except the whole food thing. The first feel of soap on her dirty skin was precious, it made this all just a little bit more bare able.

Kyra decided she would take two baths a day for the rest of her life if she lived through this.

* * *

><p>The woman on his arm reeked of death, and leather. But he had to say that the ship was a perfect place for his tired eyes. The man everyone called Lord took him to a place called the Quasi dead...they sounded real nice.<p>

He remembered every turn they took to get their, every door available to him for escape. This was going real nice,but soon it would be all brimstone and fire. He was lead into an atrium, men encapsulated in fluid and false skin struggled against themselves. Then all he felt was sheer agony.

* * *

><p>A purifier walked down into the bowls of the ship contemplating what should be done. He had a chance to end this pain that pleged him, a chance he found in a Furyan. All he had to do was reveal a certain girl to him, Jack. The woman of beauty he passed everyday, the woman whom the Qusi Dead found in Riddick's thoughts. Coming upon a door slightly out of view he slipped inside. As the door shut the purifier received a shiv pressed to his throat. "I knew you would go for the ducts, I read your file. I'm impressed to say the least. You could end this all,and I could show you why. Will you hear me out?" "They has to be a lot of ducts in this ship why did you come to this room?" Riddick growled in the dark. " I have been checking every one on this level, sorry if I kept you waiting." the purifier was hoping this worked, or he could end up a corpse rotting in this maintains shaft forever. " It would save her Riddick, It would save Jack." "What are you talking about? Jack is dead or converted, she can't be saved." Riddick wasn't in the mood to be faced with a dead Jack tonight.<p>

"But she isn't, you see the third hundredth Lord Marshal found a girl hiding in a forest, so beautiful and fragile. After the priest took one look at her they said she would vanish if she was forced to convert. The Lord was almost heart broken in his own way, having taken such a keen liking to the girl. In his own way he really thought it was her fault for his pain, so he locked her up in a cage and waited for her to change. To somehow become convertible, which as we know now is impossible. Her punishment was to be all alone till she died, and she was. Ever since than when ever a women like this is found she is put on display in honor of Andromeda, the soul that would never see the under verse." Riddick had loosened his grip on the Purifier. "Jack was one such girl, she is their now withering away into nothing." Riddicks heart began to pump, he would grab her and get them to a ship and go far far away. He would take her to his frozen cave if he had to, to keep her safe. "Where is she, and why in the hell are you telling me this?" Riddick tightened his grip on the man just to remind him of the situation he was in. " Because I have done unspeakable things in the name of a religion that was never my own." ( my favorite line from the movie!) "And you Furyan can end this, you can save us." Riddick almost believed him.

" You Lord Marshal wants me dead, all his troops against me isn't good odds." Riddick said. "If it bleeds than you can kill it Riddick, I am no fool. You are a warrior, pure and carnal. You kill Him, you get the girl." " What if I just get the girl, and leave" the purifier smiled,"Try"

* * *

><p>The priest watched the girl from the shadow putting on the dress he had told the tailed to make. She was rushing and trying to hide her body, her soft skin and curves. His mouth went dry thinking about her. The women were leaving her now with a clean place to sleep and a nice new dress. It hugged her unlike the first one, probably due to weight lose. The halls were clearing for the evening, and he crossed to her with food in hand. Coming into her cage he tried his best not to look guilty for spying on her naked form. "Here we are, fresh food." He smiled placing it near her. "Oh thank you so much" She inspected the fresh fruit and bread. " Thank you for everything." she looked up at him from where she sat. As her eyes met his, he started feeling very hot. " I have to go, sorry for being short with you but many thing to be done before D" He left in a hurry, and she didn't have a clue what she had done. D stood for the destruction of a planet. She bite into the fresh bread and moaned at it's buttery taste. Maybe she would be the last living human...maybe she would see it all end. And what would happen to the Necro's if they had no planets to destroy. Suddenly the bread lost it's flavor, and her appetite was gone.<p>

Kyra was apart of the Legion Vasts identity. She felt it move inside her, how one person can inhabit a room and soon it inhabits them...Slowly sinking it's fingers into her skin molding her in a vat of melted metal and stale breath. She curled up in her new bedding clean and neat and started to drift off, unaware of the figure waiting in the darkness for her.

* * *

><p>She was just like the picture, beautiful. Smaller, less healthy, but non the less more of a woman than any limp dick in this ship could handle, but that wasn't what he was here for. No, Jack was for him to protect, not to fantasize about. She saw him like a big brother, and he should be looking at her like a little girl. Scared, weak, and hotter than the fires of Haiti's...He wasn't good at upholding bounders for himself unless they were easy, thinking of Jack in an innocent way wasn't easy. The Purifier was standing next to him waiting the show to began, they wouldn't be alone for long. Not with Riddick being such a hot item. Riddick was looking at the girl with such intensity that he knew this would all end soon, very soon.<p>

More soon Trulyurs xoxoxo


End file.
